Beautiful Solar Eclipse
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Lee Lee asks Dexter out to watch the solar eclipse with her... but Dexter, being Dexter, decides to take this idea one step further. Will both of them like what they see? Dexter x Lee Lee


Well, since I'm still busy working on other chapters of my other stories for 2019, I figured I may as well try a one-shot featuring one of my favorite cartoons... which one is that? Well, I wrote for this section a few times, and if you haven't already seen the title of the show, you really need to. Indeed, I am doing another Dexter's Laboratory story again! Why? Well, I can't help it. This show is one of my childhood favorites, and naturally, I have an affinity to the show, so we'll see what happens here! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

As per usual, Dexter was relaxing in his lab, working on another one of his latest projects, humming to himself as he gave a grin, knowing that his latest creation was just about to be completed. Normally, Dexter would say to himself that he needed absolute silence, but thought better of it and thought the sentence in his head. He just needed to screw one more bolt into the contraption. But... it was easier said than done as, from the corner of his eye, he spotted a shadow lurking around in the distance. Dexter rolled his eyes, but continued working anyway. As long as she didn't...

"Hi!"

Dexter yelped as he screwed the bolt the wrong way, causing the contraption to somehow fall apart. Dexter shut his eyes angrily as he turned around. "Dee Dee, how many times must I-"

But the minute Dexter turned around, much to his surprise, it wasn't his blonde sister Dee Dee standing behind him. He should have figured that from the shadow's hair not having the classic pigtails, but even he missed some minor details every now and again.

No, rather, the girl standing in front of him was the raven haired Japanese girl in the green tutu and green shoes shuffling her feet shyly. Dexter calmed down a little bit as he said, "Oh, good morning, Lee Lee."

"You mean, good afternoon. Dee Dee said you've been in that lab most of the morning." Lee Lee paused as she sat down. "I'm sorry, Dexter, was I disturbing your work?"

"What, this?" Dexter paused as he gave a laugh. "Well..." Dexter's face furrowed into a glare. "Yes, you were."

"Sorry. I don't mean to disturb your work, it's just..." Lee Lee gulped a little bit as she looked around the lab.

Dexter, having little to no patience, rolled his eyes. "Well, spit it out already!"

Lee Lee shook her head a bit as she tried to focus. "Anyway, I was wondering, would you like to come with me today?"

Dexter looked surprised at this odd request, before raising his eyebrow. "What could be so important that you would cause me to run out of my laboratory..."

"Well..." Lee Lee paused as she blushed a bit. "As you know, there's an eclipse coming up today in a couple of hours and..."

That caught Dexter's attention as he looked up to Lee Lee, raising an eyebrow. "An eclipse, you say?"

"I know you probably seen quite a lot of eclipses, past, present, future, alternate dimensions, but... well, today's the day that... well..." Lee Lee paused a little.

"Say no more." Dexter smiled. "I'll happily be your escort to watch the eclipse together."

"Really?" Lee Lee gasped.

Dexter was about to open his mouth for confirmation... before his eyes widened as he paused to think. "Hmmm... I got an even better idea, actually."

The young boy genius paused to think as he looked up at the sky, then over at Lee Lee as he gave a grin. "Lee Lee, how would you like a trip to see how an eclipse works up close?"

Lee Lee's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Wait... why are you offering?"

Dexter paused as he looked over at the girl, wondering why WAS he offering. The boy genius shook his head as he looked at the pretty Asian girl next to him. "I don't know. Maybe I feel like expanding your mind beyond the horizons... I've seen you with Dee Dee and Mee Mee, and you may be part of whatever you three do in your spare time... but lately, I've been seeing it in your eyes."

"My eyes?" Lee Lee asked, looking curious.

Dexter smiled. "While you're mostly a 'have fun' type of girl, you're also curious about the wonders of science, and what it brings. Well, as a curious person myself, I am more than happy to oblige taking someone along on a small space adventure!"

Lee Lee couldn't help but shriek in delight, causing Dexter to fall over slightly. As Lee Lee was dancing a little ballet for herself, Dexter got up and rubbed his head. "Though, you really need to control the inner shrieking. Computer, prepare the ship!"

* * *

Lee Lee couldn't help but be amazed as the small ship that her and Dexter were in was ready to blast off, as usual, without anybody noticing as Lee Lee turned to Dexter, "You think your parents will notice you're gone?"

Dexter gave a laugh. "Oh Lee Lee, you naïve little girl, I'll be back before dinner is ready. Observe!"

After the female computer voice counted down from five, Lee Lee braced herself as the rocket blasted off into the stratosphere, straight into the depths of outer space as Lee Lee looked outside, her eyes widening in wonder. "Wow..."

Dexter, looking over at Lee Lee, gave a smile. "Impressed?"

"I am most very impressed, Dexter. I never seen such a beautiful close-up of space before." Lee Lee gave a smile.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Dexter smiled as he handed Lee Lee a pair of sunglasses. "Here."

"What's with the sunglasses?" Lee Lee asked as she put them on.

As the boy genius was putting his sunglasses over his eyeglasses, he quickly explained, "If we're going to approach the sun and watch the eclipse, we don't want to have our eyes burned out. I don't want to have you go home blind."

"Oh." Lee Lee gave a small smile as Dexter continued driving the small spaceship around as the boy genius looked around and smiled.

"Ah... yeah... space, the final frontier... I remember going up there a few times to try saving the world or saving myself..." Dexter gave a laugh.

"I think Dee Dee told me about that, how you had an off morning and that you had to move the moon blocking Saturn." Lee Lee gave a small giggle.

"It was just not a good morning for me... I don't like bringing it up when I have to..." Dexter gave a sigh.

Lee Lee blushed in embarrassment as she said, "Uh, sorry."

"It's fine." Dexter said as the ship stopped. "Oh! Here we are!"

The raven aired Japanese girl looked over and grinned as she saw the moon moving close to the sun. Lee Lee looked amazed as she said, "I know I said this already, but... wow, this is amazing!"

"You'd be amazed by anything." Dexter gave a laugh as she noted Lee Lee's wonder, which he had to admit, was pretty cute.

Lee Lee scoffed a bit as she turned to Dexter. "I'm not amazed by EVERYTHING, you know. I'm not Dee Dee."

Dexter paused as he looked over at the Japanese's girl's blushing face as he blushed himself. "Well... no, you may be Dee Dee's friend, and you may like the same things as she does, but... you are showing you're more than just Dee Dee's friend."

"Awww, really?" Lee Lee asked as she blushed a bit.

"Yeah..." Dexter paused as he sighed. "Lee Lee, I have a confession to make. Every time you come over to hang out with Dee Dee, well... I don't find you as... annoying as she is."

"How so?" Lee Lee asked.

Dexter paused as he looked up at Lee Lee. "You know how much I've been curious and all, I've heard you say I was cute..."

"Oh... yeah..." The girl blushed a little as Dexter gave a smile, clutching her hand.

"Well... I've been finding you... quite attractive... prettier than even the girls I've been meeting with." Dexter paused.

Lee Lee looked in surprise as she turned to Dexter. "You have? I mean, I AM one of Dee Dee's friends, after all."

"Maybe so, but it's like I've been telling you, you're... different in a way I can't scientifically explain. I thought I would meet my perfect match someday in science, but..." Dexter paused. "Well, who says science has to explain feelings?"

Lee Lee gave a giggle upon Dexter's remark. "Only you, Dexter, can try to find a scientific explanation for romance!"

"Well..." Dexter blushed a bit as he looked over towards the moon moving closer to the sun. "Oh! Hold up! I think it's about to happen..."

The Japanese girl and gasped in delight as she and the boy genius watched as the moon covered the sun, causing a solar eclipse somewhere in the world. As the sun turned darker thanks to the moon's path moving past the sun, Lee Lee gave a small sigh as she laid her head on Dexter's lap, surprising the boy. "Oh... Dexter... this is pretty... very beautiful... so romantic..."

Dexter raised an eyebrow in surprise, but kept silent as the girl snuggled her head on his lap. Dexter didn't even have the cruel heart to tell her to get off. In fact, he found this gesture rather cute as he ran his rubber gloved fingers over the girl's hair, making her sigh happily. The boy genius couldn't help but shake his head and smile as he looked out towards the eclipse. Even he had to admit, the eclipse was quite beautiful up close...

* * *

And with that, this one-shot is over! How did you guys like it? I know it's not a whole lot to go off of, but I do like the Dexter x Lee Lee pairing, so I figured I'd try a new scenario with these two that I haven't tried yet... and who knows? Maybe more Dexter x Lee Lee stories will come in the future... hard to say, really. Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a very wonderful day!


End file.
